


How Striders Roll - Podfic

by grimalkinInferno



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Needles (mentioned), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno
Summary: bloop i did a thingthis is best listened to while also reading the text but shrug





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Striders Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614372) by [MysteryLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryLight/pseuds/MysteryLight). 



[chapter one](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch1)

 

_url - https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch1_


	2. Chapter 2

[chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch2)

 

_url - https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch2_


	3. Chapter 3

[chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch3)

 

_url - https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates a bit after the original fic updates


	4. Chapter 4

[chapter four](https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch4)

_url - https://soundcloud.com/flame-cat-1/how-striders-roll-ch4_


End file.
